Dama de Honor
by Phankam
Summary: (AU) Darcy y Jane se criaron como hermanas, y luego de años lejos de casa, Jane regresa a su pueblo natal acompañada de su prometido, Thor, y del extraño hermano de este, Loki. Darcy se ve enfrentada a tener que planear dicha boda como la dama de honor, y de mantener involucrado en los preparativos al desagradable a sus ojos padrino de bodas, Loki Odinson.
1. Chapter 1

Caminé nerviosamente a lo largo del pequeño aeropuerto, esperando su llegada con nerviosismo. Sí, Jane era mucho más que mi prima, era mi hermana, era una parte más de mí, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, o más bien, nosotras habíamos cambiado. Ya no éramos las mismas niñas de siempre, y si bien nunca dejaría de ocupar un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, los años sin duda habían hecho de las suyas.

Nos habíamos criado en el mismo mísero pueblo en la mitad de la nada. Vivíamos cruzando la calle la una de la otra, y nuestras madres, hermanas entre ellas, estaban en contacto constante, visitándose todos los días aunque fuese para pedir un poco de leche o café, celebrando todas las fiestas juntos como una sola familia, sus padres, los míos, y nosotras dos. Fuimos a las mismas escuelas desde la más temprana infancia, y recuerdo claramente que fue a la primera persona que abracé, ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria. Recuerdo el momento en que nos despedimos, ella para asistir a una prestigiosa universidad para dedicarse a la física y matemáticas, y yo para comenzar mis estudios en ciencias políticas.

El regreso de Jane a casa era una novedad: desde que habíamos ingresado a la universidad hacía siete años, ella había vuelto a casa apenas para un par de navidades, tomando incluso clases en el verano, obteniendo su título en la mitad del tiempo, y sumergiéndose en un programa de doctorado a una edad donde la mayoría está demasiado ocupada intentando recordar cómo llegó al lugar donde amaneció luego de una noche promedio en la universidad. Jane era lo que la gente llamaría un genio, pero yo sabía que gran parte de su genialidad se basaba en su ética de trabajo, y sobre todo, en su pasión. Era de aquellas personas que podían hablar de su tema por horas, sin siquiera percatarse de la falta de interés de su interlocutor. Uno podía _ver_ las estrellas en sus ojos cuando hablaba de astrofísica, y la verdad es que en un pueblo como el nuestro, donde lo único que se entendía de estrellas era que brillaban en el cielo nocturno, había pocos interesados en escucharla.

En fin, la visita de Jane era una novedad, y más aún por el motivo tras esta: Por fin íbamos a conocer al enigmático _prometido_ de Jane Foster, un chico islandés que había conocido en Londres, donde residía actualmente, con el que había salido apenas un par de meses, y ahora estaban comprometidos, sin siquiera haber conocido a los padres de Jane, quienes estaban ligeramente lastimados con la acelerada decisión de su única hija. No sabíamos nada del tal Thor, sólo que era islandés, y que era uno más entre una familia de médicos entrenados en Londres.

Escuché su voz antes de verla, y no me sorprendió que estuviese enfrascada en una acalorada discusión sobre algún tema de ciencias que yo no entendía. No pude evitar sonreír más ampliamente de lo que había hecho en meses al ver a mi queridísima prima entrar en escena, su largo cabello castaño suelto, sus ojos fijos en su acompañante mientras exponía su punto de vista, las pequeñas arrugas en el costado de sus ojos cuando se concentraba al escuchar una respuesta.

"¡JANE!" exclamé, sacándola de su enfrascamiento intelectual. Ella quitó la mirada de su acompañante, y en menos de dos segundos sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, su grito de alegría en sintonía con el mío, perforándonos mutuamente los tímpanos.

"¡DARCY! Oh, Darcy, ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!" habló rápidamente, intentando meter la mayor cantidad posible de palabras en el menor tiempo.

"¡Pensé que habías olvidado donde vivíamos!" bromeé, sin soltarla aún, extasiada de tener a mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, de vuelta a mi lado después de tanto tiempo. Levanté la mirada para divisar con quien tendría que compartir el cariño de mi prima, estando este a unos pasos, mirando nuestro reencuentro con un tanto de incomodidad en su mirada, sus finos labios sin siquiera un esbozo de sonrisa ante la felicidad de nuestro reencuentro. Nunca había siquiera visto una foto del famoso Thor, así que su cara era una novedad: era alto y delgado, demasiado delgado para mi gusto, con cabello negro y corto enmarcando una cara excesivamente pálida, dándole casi un aspecto de enfermedad crónica. Fruncí el entrecejo momentáneamente, recordando los buenos modales que mis padres me habían inculcado desde muy temprana edad, dedicándole una sonrisa al recién llegado.

Hicimos contacto visual, y sentí el aire escapar de mis pulmones ante la impresión: sus ojos eran del más brillante color azul que jamás había visto, y parecían estar leyendo hasta el último secreto oculto en los confines de mi mente. Era una mirada demasiado penetrante, de la clase que debería inspirar cierto recelo pero que producía el efecto contrario. Lo más tétrico de su expresión era que por cuanto parecía poder verlo todo, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, una muralla puesta alrededor del reino de su alma. Parte de mi insistía en que era hora de dejar de mirarlo, pero otra parte, la parte no enfocada en sobrevivir, indicaba que bajar la mirada era admitir una derrota.

"¡Oh, lo siento, debería presentarlos!" dijo Jane separándose finalmente, notando el intercambio de miradas que teníamos con su novio.

"Un gusto, Thor." Dije rápidamente, esperando haber dado un primer paso en derribar la muralla, o al menos conseguido romper la tensión. "Eres un poco más delgado de lo que te imaginaba, pero creo que la madre de Jane se encargará de que eso cambie." Bromeé, estirando mi mano para estrechar la suya. Los finos labios se curvaron disparejamente en una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos aún fijos en los míos. Me costaba entender como un tipo tan claramente amargado había robado los esquivos afectos de mi mejor amiga y confidente.

"¡Hola! Lamento desilusionar a Jane y a su querida prima, pero este galán no es Thor. Yo soy Thor." Dijo una voz potente. Desvié la mirada hacia Jane, junto a quien estaba quien había hablado, un personaje cuya descripción podría estar casi totalmente en el opuesto del joven al que me había dirigido erróneamente: igual de alto que el chico de ojos penetrantes, pero con cabello rubio y tez con lo que parecía un tono naturalmente bronceado, y músculos. Músculos marcados en sus brazos y espalda, incluso algunos en lugares que no sabía que existía la posibilidad de desarrollar masa muscular, la clase de cuerpo que uno esperaba en un modelo, un actor, un dios: definitivamente no un médico.

"Darcy, este es Thor Odinson, mi prometido." Explicó Jane, tomando el brazo del musculoso hombre, viéndose incluso más pequeña que lo normal. Miré a Thor directamente, entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. ¿Entonces por qué había estado Jane hablando con este otro hombre…?

"Un gusto, Darcy." Estreché su mano, y me volví hacia el otro hombre, el que seguía esperando pacientemente a ser introducido a la conversación.

"Loki." Dijo este simplemente, estirando sus largos dedos hacia mí. Tomé su mano, dudosa, y la estreché, mirando un punto no definido en su cara, entre su nariz y su frente, para evitar mirar sus ojos, concentrando mi mente en lo fría de su mano para evitar pensar en su mirada.

"Loki, no te hagas el misterioso." Dijo Thor animadamente, dando una palmada amistosa en el hombro del llamado Loki, quien hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto que hubiese pasado desapercibida de no haber estado yo observándolo. "Este es mi hermanito, Loki Odinson."

Miré confundida a Jane, esperando una explicación: no había dicho nada acerca del hermano menor de Thor acompañándolos en su visita. Es más, ni siquiera había mencionado que Thor tenía un hermano, aunque considerando que nunca había visto una foto de Thor, no me extrañaba no conocer detalles de la familia de este.

"Darcy, esto fue una decisión de último momento." Explicó ella con una tímida sonrisa. "Debí decírtelo antes, pero las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera, y bueno, tuvimos que tomar decisiones un poco más apresuradas."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Jane?" pregunté, comenzando a leer entre líneas basándome en la expresión facial de Jane. Ella sonrió levemente, mostrando una cara que pedía disculpas de antemano.

"Bueno, la verdad es que… Thor y yo nos casamos, en Islandia." Explicó ella apresuradamente, mi boca abriéndose de tal manera que de haber estado en una caricatura, mi mandíbula hubiese golpeado el suelo espectacularmente.

"No me invitaste a tu matrimonio. Ni siquiera me contaste."

Las palabras escaparon mis labios como si se hubiesen formado ahí en lugar de mi cerebro. No iba a esconder que estaba herida: después de todo, Jane y yo teníamos una relación estrecha, muchísimo más estrecha de lo que se esperaría entre dos personas tan diferentes.

"Darcy, lo siento, fue todo inesperado, es una larga historia."

…

Jane nunca había pasado desapercibida, a pesar de lo poco convencional que había sido desde pequeña. Era de pocas palabras, pero no tímida: simplemente le costaba encontrar alguien que estuviese preparado para a responder sus preguntas o dispuesto a escucharla divagar. Había llegado hace apenas una hora, pero para mí ya estaba claro porque había aceptado casarse con Thor después de conocerlo tan poco tiempo: el chico no le despegaba la vista mientras Jane hablaba, absorto en sus palabras, como hipnotizado. No era necesario preguntárselo, era claro que adoraba a Jane a un nivel superior. El hecho que ya supiese hacia donde iba la historia de Jane era irrelevante, él parecía no poder dejar de observarla y absorber sus palabras.

"Mamá, papá, lo lamento mucho. Sé que deben estar molestos conmigo, pero fue todo demasiado rápido." Dijo ella con un leve suspiro. Tía Jean, la madre de Jane, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, en mezcla superada por la emoción de la noticia y la decepción de no haber estado presente en el matrimonio de su propia hija. "El mes pasado fui a Islandia a conocer a la familia de Thor, como ustedes ya saben."

"Espero no haya sido una molestia para tus padres, Thor." Dijo tío Jeff apresuradamente, frunciendo el entrecejo de manera acentuada. Jane imitó el gesto pero de manera más atenuada, obviamente molesta por la interrupción de su padre.

"Mis padres estuvieron encantados de recibir a Jane." Añadió Thor, tomando la mano de Jane como si estuviese manipulando algo tan delicado como el cristal. "Ella es muchísimo más de lo que yo merezco. Lamento muchísimo la situación, pero mi madre está muy enferma, y no está en condiciones de viajar. No estamos absolutamente seguros de cuánto tiempo estará viva, y ella nos dijo que sentía que tal vez no viviría para vernos casados."

Yo ya había escuchado la historia en el automóvil, y la entendía: Thor era muy apegado a su madre, y obviamente era extremadamente importante para él la presencia de su madre.

Lo que no entendía era porqué Jane no me había siquiera avisado.

Ni siquiera estaba molesta, sólo profundamente dolida. Jane lo era todo para mí, y sentía esto como una traición. Es decir, demonios, recordaba haber asistido a matrimonios de familiares y habernos prometido ser las damas de honor la una de la otra cuando llegase el día.

"Señor y señora Foster, disculpe mi intromisión, pero debo decir que no había visto a mi madre tan dichosa en años. La unión de mi hermano y su hija ha sido una bendición para una familia que hace muchísimo se estaba batiendo entre noticias tristes." La voz de Loki me descolocó, estando tan distraída en mi propio e infantil dolor que no había seguido el hilo de la conversación. "Déjenme asegurarles que para nosotros es un motivo de felicidad que Jane sea parte de nuestra familia."

La madre de Jane asintió lentamente, limpiado sus lágrimas con un pañuelo facilitado por el tío Jeff. Jane y Thor ambos miraban a Loki con miradas de agradecimiento por su aporte, y este sonreía a mis tíos, su mirada tranquilizadora siendo antónima a la mirada con la que lo había conocido poco antes. Lo que me devolvía a una cuestión sin resolver…

"¿Y qué haces _tú_ aquí?" pregunté abruptamente, interrumpiendo con poca gracia, con una actitud digna del padre de Jane, quien pareció secundar mi moción, dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada al hombre de cabello oscuro.

"Esa es la parte que aún no les contamos." Jane sonrió tímidamente, aún tomando la mano de Thor. "Mamá, papá, Darcy. Nuestro matrimonio sólo es válido en Islandia, por lo que Thor y yo pensábamos celebrar nuestro matrimonio aquí, con la familia, y Loki es quien Thor ha elegido como su padrino… y Darcy, creo que ni siquiera es necesario que te lo pregunte, pero, ¿Serías mi dama de honor?"

"¿Y cuándo planeas hacer este matrimonio?" preguntó el tío Jeff, casi escuchándose el funcionar de su cerebro.

"Bueno, estaremos aquí seis semanas, recorriendo los alrededores por supuesto, por lo que nos gustaría hacerlo dentro de este margen de tiempo." Jane explicó sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Y bien?"

"Me parece una estupenda idea." Exclamó tía Jean, poniéndose de pie. "¡Hay tantas cosas que preparar! ¡Menos mal vas a estar acá, y tú también, Darcy!"

"¿Y bien Darcy, qué dices?"

"¿De qué?" pregunté estúpidamente, distraída por el entusiasmo de la madre de Jane.

"¿Aceptas o no?"

"¿Ser tu dama de honor? Creo que acepté ese rol hace más de veinte años, Jane."

…

"Te ves feliz." Sujeté las manos de Jane entre las mías, ambas con las mejillas adoloridas de tanto reír, despidiéndonos por la noche en la entrada de mi casa. Thor y Loki estaban ya cruzando la calle hacia la casa de Jane, donde se quedarían a dormir.

"Estoy feliz, Darcy. Thor es… es increíble. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien que me entendiese y me apoyase de tal manera."

"Y si decide lastimarte, no tendré compasión con esa cara bonita." Bromeé, haciéndola reír con ganas. "Y sabes que soy capaz."

"Lo tengo más que claro." Respondió ella. "Darcy, no sabes cuánto me alegra estar de vuelta en casa, contigo. Me hiciste falta en Islandia, y no puedo esperar a tener un matrimonio como los que soñábamos de niñas."

"No te preocupes, Jane, me encargaré que este matrimonio sea inolvidable." Nos abrazamos nuevamente, sosteniéndonos mutuamente como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

"Y Darcy…" se alejó un poco, mirándome con una ligera sonrisa. "¿Podrías hacernos un favor?"

"Lo que sea." Dije rápidamente, sonriendo con cariño.

"Loki obviamente no conoce a nadie, y es algo… diferente. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero siempre de la manera más formal. La relación de Thor con él es algo… complicada de explicar. Mucha rivalidad dentro de su familia, es bastante difícil. ¿Podrías intentar incluirlo en los planes?"

"Por supuesto." Lo dije con un entusiasmo que no sentía. El tal Loki no me había caído como una patada en el estómago precisamente, pero confianza no me había inspirado. Pero por Jane, era capaz de aguantar al extraño hermano de su novio, marido, como fuese que tuviese que llamar a Thor.

"Thor insiste en que no es tan... tan…"

"¿Pesado?"

"Bueno, sí, tan pesado como se ve. No quiero hacerlo sentir como un _extra_, ¿me entiendes?"

"Por supuesto. Déjame al hermano menor del dios del trueno a mí." bromeé, aunque la verdad es que la broma estaba sobre la familia de Thor: ¿Cómo alguien llamado Odín tenía la genial idea de llamar a sus hijos Thor y Loki? Lo encontraba casi cruel. Con razón Loki tenía una relación complicada con Thor, era de esperarse sólo con los nombres que les habían puesto.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo, Darcy."

"Siempre puedes contar conmigo."

Incluso para hacer de niñera de un hombre que era al menos un par de años mayor que yo, y que con la guardia baja daba la impresión de querer estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos entre nosotros.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo :) Ya es mi tercer fic simultáneo de Thor, pero se me ocurrió la idea y no podía dejarla pasar. La verdad es que no soy precisamente fan de la pareja de Loki y Darcy, pero la idea surgió así, y así la transcribí desde mi cerebro xD.<em>

_Espero reviews _

_-phankam._


	2. Chapter 2

Gruñí al escuchar a alguien golpear la puerta de mi habitación insistentemente: odiaba ser despertada antes de que mi propio cuerpo me dijese que era la hora, y la verdad es que ni siquiera la llegada de Jane a casa era suficiente para ponerme a funcionar a la hora que quien fuese estuviese del otro lado de mi puerta insistía en moverme.

"¡DARCY!" la voz de mi madre sonaba demasiado insistente, incluso incrementada dentro de lo irritante que era normalmente. Me senté perezosamente mientras ella ingresaba, sus brazos cargados con sábanas limpias. "Toma, cambia tus sábanas y te vas a duchar de inmediato, hoy será un día muy largo."

¿De qué demonios…?

¡Oh! ¡El matrimonio de Jane! _Eso_ sí era una buena razón para moverme, si quería organizar algo con tan poco tiempo. Una hora más tarde, me encontraba cruzando la calle hacia la casa de Jane. Entré sin golpear, estando la puerta principal sin cerrojo como siempre, y me dirigí a la cocina, donde sabía que encontraría a tía Jean.

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó Thor al verme entrar, ya vestido y con el cabello rubio aún húmedo de la ducha.

"¡Darcy!" tía Jean apareció de la nada y me abrazó, su sonrisa amplia. "Por favor, siéntate, ¿Te sirvo panqueques? ¿Huevos? ¿Café?"

"No se preocupe, tía, me puedo servir sola." Dije con una pequeña risa, y fui directo al mueble donde encontraría los tazones para el café matutino. Rápidamente me serví, y cogí un panqueque del montón junto al horno, y me encontré sentada frente a Thor, quien comía con bastante vigor todo lo que se ponía en su plato, el cual no pasaba vacío mucho tiempo si la tía Jean podía evitarlo. "¿Qué tal dormiste, grandulón?" pregunté, y él me miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes, riendo.

"Muy bien, gracias. Estaba cansado, por lo que no fue difícil caer dormido, ¿sabes? Fue un vuelo muy largo." Dijo, mirando hacia la puerta. "Hola, Loki."

"Buenos días, señora Foster. Buenos días, Darcy, Thor." El misterioso hermano de Thor entró, y recordé que se suponía que tenía que incluirlo en la organización. Reprimí la mueca de desagrado que intentaba surgir de los profundos confines de mi alma, pero eso no quitó que Loki me mirase fijamente por unos segundos, dándome la impresión de que intentaba leer mi rostro.

"¿Quieres algo de comer, querido? Estás un poco delgado." Sonreí torcidamente, recordando que solo ayer había bromeado con respecto a tía Jean asegurándose que Thor –bueno, Loki, pero en ese momento yo había pensado que era Thor- comería lo suficiente.

"Sólo café estará bien, señora Foster, muchas gracias." Dijo él educadamente, su inglés teñido con un acento británico inconfundible.

"¡Tonterías! Te serviré un poco de huevos." Típico de la madre de Jane. Loki asintió, riendo ligeramente, y se sentó junto a su hermano ¿mayor o menor?... creo que Thor había presentado a Loki como su hermanito…

"Darcy, ¿Cuándo partes trabajando en Nueva York?" preguntó Thor de pronto, dejando sus cubiertos sobre el ahora vacío plato. Lo miré algo confundida, pues no era algo que mucha gente supiese. "Jane me lo contó… de hecho, Jane habla mucho de ti."

"¿En serio? Uno creería que se ha olvidado de nosotros, siendo que casi nunca la vemos." Dijo tía Jean mientras servía un enorme plato de comida ante el delgado hombre, quien agradeció y comenzó a comer lentamente, al parecer no queriendo incluirse en la conversación.

"Créanme que si no viene, es por falta de tiempo… ni yo la veía tan a menudo, fue muy difícil hacer que se tomara un descanso de su investigación para viajar a Islandia." Dijo Thor con una sonrisa triste, de seguro pensando en sus padres.

"Para responder tu pregunta, no comenzaré hasta principios de Septiembre." Expliqué con una sonrisa. Había conseguido un trabajo haciendo clases en una universidad en la ciudad, y me emocionaba la idea de salir del pequeño pueblo donde nos habíamos criado y salir al mundo hacia algo que no fuese la universidad. A diferencia de Jane, yo me había limitado a estudiar y volver a casa, conseguir trabajos en lugares cercanos, sin alejarme mucho de mi punto de origen.

"¿Y qué planean hacer luego?" preguntó tía Jean, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sentándose a mi lado, dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora a Thor. El rubio puso una expresión de desconcierto. "¿Seguirán viviendo en Londres? ¿Islandia? ¿Estados Unidos?" agregó lo último con un toque de esperanza en su voz, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos hermanos. Thor asintió lentamente, entendiendo el propósito de la pregunta, y pensó por unos segundos antes de responder.

"Bueno, por ahora seguiremos en Londres." Explicó Thor encogiéndose de hombros. "Y luego el tiempo verá, en realidad depende de Jane y sus investigaciones, mi trabajo es bastante flexible en ese sentido, no me costaría encontrar trabajo en cualquier lugar del mundo."

"¿Eres cirujano, cierto?"

"Sí, cirujano ortopedista." Respondió, tomando un sorbo de café. "Y estoy certificado para trabajar en varios países. De hecho, hice mi residencia acá en los Estados Unidos, por lo que en teoría podría trabajar aquí."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? No pareces ser mucho mayor que Jane…" miró a Thor con ligera desconfianza, haciendo reír al rubio.

"Cumplí 30 en Febrero, terminé mi residencia a los 28, en Boston."

"Pensé que te habías formado en Inglaterra."

"Bueno, fui a la Escuela de Medicina en Inglaterra." Se encogió de hombros. "Y apenas concluí mi residencia, volví a Inglaterra a certificarme, y he estado trabajando ahí desde entonces. Llevo un año y medio trabajando a tiempo completo como cirujano."

"¿Y tú, Loki? ¿También eres cirujano?" preguntó tía Jean, dirigiéndose al silencioso hermano de Thor, quien sacudió la cabeza, haciendo reír a su hermano.

"¡Pues no! ¡Mi hermanito es la oveja negra! Es el único médico internista de la familia, ¡Pero no es de extrañarse, con ese cerebro!"

Me pareció un halago, pero Loki no pareció tomarlo como tal, viéndose, por una fracción de segundo, un tanto molesto: La expresión sombría de su rostro fue tan fugaz que de no haber estado mirándolo fijamente, la habría pasado por alto.

"¡Hola!" exclamó Jane al entrar a la cocina, sin notar la pizca de tensión entre los hermanos. Abrazó a su madre con cariño y luego se dejó caer a mi lado, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Hay tanto que hacer…! ¿Crees que el padre Smith pueda recibirnos hoy, madre?"

"Llamaré a la Iglesia para ver si está disponible." Replicó tía Jean, sus ojos brillando nuevamente, corriendo hacia la habitación conjunta para buscar el teléfono. Miré de reojo a Jane, algo incrédula de que mi prima aún estuviese realmente preocupada de asuntos religiosos, pero no le pregunté.

"Quiero dejar visto lo de la Iglesia hoy." Explicó Jane a Thor, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa. El rubio asintió, sus ojos absolutamente fijos en ella, con la misma ternura que había detectado el día anterior. Sentí un nudo indefinido en la garganta, y bebí café para hacerlo pasar.

"¿Y la fiesta…?" pregunté, intentando cooperar con ideas. Jane frunció el entrecejo, pensando. "Podría hablar con Rachel, de la secundaria… ¿Recuerdas? Su padre es dueño de ese hotel… tal vez podría conseguirnos el salón."

"¡Qué buena idea, Darcy!" exclamó Jane. "¿Podrías preocuparte de eso?"

"¿Has pensado en una fecha aún?" pregunté, mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil, observando el calendario. "Dependerá de la disponibilidad de la iglesia también…"

"¡Buenas noticias, Jane! El padre Smith me ha comentado por teléfono que hasta ayer, no hubiese tenido disponibilidad dentro del mes, pero alguien cambió una fecha, y tiene disponible para hacer la ceremonia el 29 de Junio en la tarde, y los puede recibir en una hora más en su oficina."

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Thor, sonriendo de lado a lado. "¿Ves, Jane? Todo se está dando a nuestro favor."

"Llamaré a Rachel para preguntarle, y si no hay disponibilidad, iré a buscar otras opciones."

Terminamos de desayunar con el mejor de los ánimos, hasta que una hora después fui drásticamente recordada de parte de mi misión, al ver que obviamente Jane y Thor iban solos encaminados hacia su reunión. Me encontré sola con tío Jeff y Loki, y era difícil decir quien se sentía más incómodo, aunque a juzgar por la situación, de seguro Loki se sentía más fuera de lugar, especialmente considerando que el padre de Jane tenía la mala costumbre de mirar fijamente y con recelo a cualquier hombre que entrase a su casa.

"Bueno, tío Jeff, voy saliendo a reservar algún lugar para la recepción del matrimonio." Dije, mirando directo a los ojos oscuros del padre de Jane, quien miró de reojo a Loki, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico del día: el tío no quería quedarse solo con este desconocido. "Loki… ¿Me acompañarías? Tú conoces más a Thor, y bueno, podrías ser de ayuda, creo."

Loki levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en mí. Después de unos segundos, asintió, poniéndose de pie y dejando el periódico prolijamente doblado en la mesa de centro. Solté el aire que no había notado que estaba reteniendo, incómoda con la presencia del hombre. Estaba vestido con jeans oscuros y una camisa celeste, que de alguna manera hacía que sus ojos se viesen más azules, si es que aquello era posible.

"Si te intenta hacer algo… recuerda las lecciones de karate." Susurró tío Jeff a mi oído al tiempo que salíamos de la casa. Una risa nerviosa escapó mis labios, y miré a Loki, que venía algunos pasos detrás de nosotros. Nos subimos a mi automóvil, y vi por el espejo retrovisor como el tío nos hacía señas, su expresión desconfiada adivinable incluso a la distancia.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?" preguntó Loki de pronto, casi sobresaltándome. "No es un pueblo muy grande." Agregó con cierto desdén, mirando por la ventanilla abierta. _Engreído_. Su cabello negro se movía con la brisa que entraba, y sus ojos escaneaban el paisaje. Sacudí la cabeza, centrando la mirada en el camino nuevamente.

"Hablé por teléfono con algunos lugares, para la fiesta, me gustaría verlos, pero antes quiero ir a visitar a una conocida que se dedica a decorar eventos y cosas por el estilo." Expliqué. Él simplemente asintió, y caímos en un incómodo silencio por varios minutos, saliendo del pueblo hacia la carretera que nos conectaba con la pequeña ciudad contigua, donde acontecía la mayor parte de los eventos locales. El camino no era largo, pero el silencio pareció extender el recorrido hacia la eternidad.

"¿Por qué quieres trabajar en Nueva York?" preguntó sin mirarme. Fruncí el entrecejo, no muy segura a que iba su pregunta. No respondí de inmediato, dividida entre la necesidad de expresarme y la sensación de que realmente no le interesaba mi respuesta.

"Quiero salir de aquí… no es un pueblo muy grande." Admití, sonando algo consentida. Miré de reojo a mi silencioso acompañante, llena de satisfacción al ver una pequeña sonrisa tirando los bordes de sus delgados labios. "¿Dónde vives tú?"

"Norte de Inglaterra, pero planeo reubicarme prontamente." Explicó, la mayor cantidad de palabras sobre sí mismo que había dicho desde su llegada.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta Inglaterra?"

"Tengo deseos de descansar un poco de mi trabajo… la medicina es algo abrumadora, invadiendo cada rincón de tu existencia si le das la oportunidad." Explicó, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. Recordé entonces la enfermedad de su madre, y preferí no preguntar más. Su rostro volvió a su máscara anterior, y se mantuvo silencioso el resto del trayecto.

…

Maldije a Jane y sus decisiones alocadas y apresuradas mientras salíamos del único lugar disponible para la fecha. Personalmente, el lugar me parecía algo anticuado, pero tendríamos que conformarnos. Tras haber recibido la confirmación telefónica de Jane, firmé la reserva a pesar de todas mis inquietudes.

"No pensé que habría un lugar así en este pueblo." Admitió Loki mientras caminábamos hacia el automóvil. "Estilo Francés colonial, muy diferente al resto de la arquitectura del lugar." Sus palabras respondieron la interrogante en mi cabeza, y reafirmaron mi persistente noción sobre su carácter: engreído.

"Dicen que los dueños vinieron de Nueva Orleáns hace muchísimo tiempo, e hicieron construir la casa… después de un tiempo se fueron, pusieron el lugar a la venta, y ha sido un hostal desde entonces." Conté, sin recordar exactamente la historia ni el nombre de la familia. Loki asintió, mirando por sobre su hombro la construcción.

"Una lástima que no esté a la venta. Compraría un lugar así, sólo por la historia que acarrea consigo." Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, mostrando su decepción en la mirada.

"¿En serio harías algo así?" el escepticismo era claro en mi voz. Loki me miró con una ceja levantada, haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente y bajar la mirada. ¡Qué demonios, Darcy! ¡No bajes la mirada! ¡Es sólo un fastidioso y petulante hombre!

"No veo por qué no. Me fascina la arquitectura." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Habla mucho del período de historia donde se gestó, las costumbres y necesidades de sus habitantes… una casa puede decir más sobre una época que un registro escrito."

"Si tú lo dices." Que hombre más extraño. Sacudí la cabeza al subirme al automóvil. Él se subió al otro lado, apoyándose en el respaldo.

"Es un encantador lugar para una fiesta. Me gustó más que los otros lugares, es más… original. A Thor le encantará."

Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en su hermano, pero fue tan fugaz que llegué a dudar que hubiese sido más que producto de mi imaginación.

"¿También es loco por la arquitectura?" pregunté, intentando no sonar burlona. Me sobresalté al escucharlo reír con ganas, su rostro cambiando completamente: se acentuaron las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero no se veía más viejo, sino todo lo contrario, y podía casi contar sus dientes en la expresión. Era totalmente lo contrario a la cara que se había esforzado en mantener todo el día. Incluso me pareció agradable a la vista al verlo así, riendo tan desinhibidamente.

"¿Thor? ¿Arquitectura? Apenas es capaz de diferenciar un ladrillo de una roca." Dijo con gracia, limpiándose una lágrima extraviada en el borde de su ojo. "Mi hermano es un bruto. Con un enorme corazón, e incapaz de lastimar a una mosca, pero un bruto a fin de cuentas."

La sinceridad en sus palabras fue de cierta manera conmovedora, mostrando claramente en su mirada el cariño hacia su hermano mayor, a pesar de lo poco halagador que había sido. Al parecer el exterior exasperado que mostraba junto a él no era más que una fachada de hermano menor autosuficiente, claramente intentando mostrarse más que su hermano mayor. Típico.

"En realidad, creo que a Thor le agradaría cualquier lugar siempre y cuando Jane este ahí." Finalizó Loki, mirándome con cierta curiosidad. "¿No te parece?"

"Es posible." Dije, sonriéndole. Para mi sorpresa, respondió con una sonrisa propia, viéndose algo más relajado.

Tal vez, después de todo, no sería tan difícil. Tal vez esa faceta de chico arrogante y misterioso no era más que una máscara. Podría acostumbrarme a pasar algo de tiempo con este engreído, después de todo. Además, serían sólo algunas semanas… ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? He estado con muchísimo trabajo y estudio, así que se me ha hecho difícil escribir, pero aprovechando pequeños minutos logré completar este capítulo. <em>

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!_

_-phankam._


End file.
